Ernie the Giant Chicken
Ernie is a Giant Chicken with whom Peter Griffin has had a long history of violence. He often shows up in the middle of a scene and interrupts Peter and the two engage in a long, drawn out fight won always by Peter, who then returns to the scene battered and bruised and picks up where he left off, not knowing that Ernie, seemingly dead, awakens and gets up after Peter leaves, foreshadowing another future fight. The whole feud begins with Ernie giving Peter an expired coupon. Fight's with Peter Peter no longer accepts coupons from any chickens after "the incident" with Ernie. During a flashback in the episode "Da Boom," the Chicken gave him a coupon, but the coupon was expired. Peter was therefore provoked to attack him. A prolonged fistfight ensued, taking the two combatants all over a downtown metropolis. It appeared that Peter had ultimately defeated the Chicken by slamming his head into a photocopier repeatedly, though the Chicken then did a sneak attack on Peter (just when he was explaining what exactly happened to shocked office workers), putting him in a half-nelson/chokehold, thus resulting in the both of them falling off the office building with Peter landing on him. He was not actually dead, though, as he opens his eye. He returned to assault Peter, the fight took place at a train station, a cruise ship, and finally an airport. But again, he was not actually dead, despite his head being chopped up by an airplane's propeller, spoofing the scene from Indiana Jones; his leg is shown moving into a fist. This fight also had the introduction of the chicken scream. Their third fight took place from the Griffin house, the sewers, a subway, a building site, an airplane and the Ferris wheel. After this, the two have forgotten what they are fighting about. Ernie takes Peter out for dinner to make up for the fights over a silly little expired coupon. And he brings his wife, another chicken. Peter and Ernie seemed to have resolved their differences, but the peace was fleeting; another fight ensues when both of them insist on footing the bill. Despite having his brains bashed in by a frying pot he was not actually dead, as he again opens his eye. Peter has another run-in with Ernie leading to another epic fight, this time because Peter accidentally backs into Ernie's car. During their struggles they land on Stewie's time pad and fight their way across time itself, eventually ending up in a genetic research lab and in space. Crashing back to earth on an oil rig, they continue to fight. Their struggle destroy the oil rig and Ernie is seemingly roasted by the rocket engines. But as Peter struggles to shore, Ernie shows he continues to live. We get to see a chicken fight played in reverse due to the effects of Stewie's broken time machine. Among other ramifications, Ernie fires a flamethrower at Peter caused in the aftermath of their creating a plane crash that destroys a military surplus store. They crash back into the plane which flies backwards from the crash. Their fight causes a bus on its way to the airport to careen through the streets. At the bus stop, they fight their way back to the surplus store and grenade is accidentally chucked into a coffee shop window interruptin Seamus as he is about to ask a barrista on a date. They continue their fight back through the surplus store window to where Peter hits Ernie on a bicycle by opening his car in traffic, setting off another chicken fight. Role in The Lone Ranger In Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger, Rivalry with Nightmare Moon and King Sombra Three years after Pooh and Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction and Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Warrior Ernie had realized that Nightmare Moon and King Sombra were trying to kill him. As the years past they became arch rivals in The Rise of Nightmare Hiro, Ernie had a chance to get his revenge, the battle was brutal as Nightmare Moon almost killed him, Ernie pretends he was dead till he banished them and Cerberus far, far away. And in The Wrath of Nightmare Trix, he and the rest of the Evil Superevil Gang allied themselves with Peter Griffin to kill the Daugther. Relation with The Dazzlings Ernie has a comic relationship with the Dazzlings, after Brian Griffin's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. The Dazzlings reunite with Ernie in ''Brian Griffin's Adventures with Spy Kids, including the Joker, Venom and Otto Octavious. After XD001 captures Sylveon and Elsa. He takes Elsa's blood, then reveals his plan to them he's gonna create a fire clone out of her. Soon after they were rescued, Flsisp, Minion are defeated, and XD001 was captured in a Master Ball. Ernie tries to get it back but fails, when he a the Dazzlings feld in a pool with crocodiles, then Venom and Otto were killed by Spider-Man he used a spider bomb to kill them. Then the Joker escapes into a one man helicopter back to Gotham City.'' Gallery ggfhdd.jpg|Ernie torching Peter. Thechicken.jpg|Ernie VS. Peter. bobachicken.jpg|Ernie as Boba Fett 25k4z88.jpg family-guy-internal-affairs-01.jpg|Ernie and Peter fighting in the Wild West. Trivia *Ernie will be the Main Villian in Brian Griffin's Adventures Series *Ernie had made his first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger when he tries to captured the Mane 6 and bring them to Bowser Koopa and reward him. *According to Stewie, Ernie is married and has a kid. *There are sometimes when Ernie is not evil. *Ernie will reform in The Rise of Nightmare Hiro and will help Brian and his friends in The Wrath of Nightmare Trix along with the other members of "The Evil Supereveil Gang". *Ernie is also a big rival to Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. *Ernie will die in The Dazzlings revenge. *In one Family Guy episode called "Kidney In Town", Ernie's origin may have been revealed. At one point, Dr. Hartman comments that he once tried to clone a chicken, and the result was a man-sized, hostile chicken that may have been Ernie. *Ernie seems to have a dak hidden lust for Elsa. *Ernie also revealed that he killed Stan Smith's parents. Category:Main Antagonist Category:VILLAINS Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bullies Category:Thugs Category:Jerks Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Birds Category:Chickens Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Evil Superevil Gang Category:Roosters Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Murderers Category:Husbands Category:Henchmen Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Animal characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Arch rivals Category:Immortal characters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Manly villains Category:Arrogant characters Category:Not completely evil. Category:Idiots Category:HEROES Category:Neutral Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Reformed characters Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Monster Tamers Category:Deceased characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Strong Characters Category:Fighters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Decepticons Category:In-Love Characters